


Nothing Good Happened After 12 AM

by ferric



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following story contains a naked college student Eren, an assistant professor Levi, and a kiss. Reader discretion is advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Good Happened After 12 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [壞事儘發生在午夜十二點之後](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269210) by [eyhjiulei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyhjiulei/pseuds/eyhjiulei)



> For [saltbalance](http://catos.co.vu/) wanted a pantless AU. I took a lot of creative liberty with this. It took an unexpected direction because I started it yesterday but wrote something completely different today.
> 
> The title is a reference to HIMYM’s “Nothing Good Happens After 2 AM.”
> 
> Happy Wednesday guys!!

In the far future when Eren looked back on this, he would probably find it hilarious and laugh his ass off. Well, that was something that Armin would say because in reality, Eren wouldn’t. But the point was, even though he might find this stunt very funny in the distant future as he hit his mid-thirties and looked back upon his college days with a fond gaze of someone who completely didn’t want to remember all the shitty things that came with the college package, as of this moment, one Eren Yeager definitely did not find this funny at all.

He went commando nearly every day in his dorm room because the heater was so high that he was sweating in between his thighs.  It was a heater for the whole floor, and the new and very misguided RA was very insistent that they kept it high so that Nikhil could “feel comfortable being separated from his native homeland of India.”

Nikhil was from Chicago.

So it was hot in his room always, and Eren was used to paddling around with no pants on. Armin didn’t mind. He was always too busy working to even notice that one time Eren nearly set the room on fire.

But the real point was, even though Eren went commando, it was done in his dorm room and not outside in the freezing winter winds after his friends got him drunk and he had ran naked around the clock tower five times because he accidentally stepped on the university seal that was inconveniently located in front of the main gate. And apparently, if he stepped on the seal, he wouldn’t be able to graduate in four years, and the only way that he could gain back his good luck was to run naked around the clock tower five times before it chimed at midnight.

Now, it was embarrassing at first, taking his clothes off to do something that he thought was stupid, but it was fine.

The problem was, Eren realized that Jean and Sasha probably weren’t the kind of people that he could leave his clothes with unattended. Unfortunately, he came to this realization a little too late.

So now Eren was in the middle of campus, at midnight, naked, freezing, and very much embarrassed and mortified. He was going to kill Jean and Sasha for this, if he could somehow find a way to get back to his dorm without scaring people on the bus with his little Yeager dangling about freely in the cold.

Correction, it was a very big Yeager. _Take that, Jean._

Eren contemplated asking for help, but it was the middle of the night, campus was empty, and he was slightly tipsy, and he had nothing with him, no wallet, no cellphone…wait, without his student ID he couldn’t take the bus home, so that meant he had to walk.

Great.

Eren was getting into a panic when he spotted someone walking out of Alderman Hall. Desperate for help even though he knew he was going to scare this person off, Eren rushed to his feet.

“Excuse me!” Eren shouted and jogged up to the stranger, feeling really weird because he was shivering in the cold, and his dick sort of swung about as he approached this stranger, so he felt like a pervert. The stranger was probably going to call the cops on him, and he would probably get into trouble for underage drinking, but at least there would be people to help him rather than none.

The stranger had just pulled up the hood of his winter coat when Eren approached. He took one look at Eren, and then he looked away and walked faster, pulling the hood such that it covered more of his face from Eren’s view. Eren felt like shit, but this was the only person that he had seen out this late, and he actually had early class tomorrow.

“Wait! I really need your help! Please?” Eren jogged after the guy, feeling more like a creepy pervert even though he wasn’t one at all. “A bunch of friends played a prank on me, and I really have to get back to the dorms because I have class tomorrow, and I don’t want to stay on campus until morning because I can’t go to class naked.” Besides, he couldn’t camp out in the library naked.

The stranger paused in his track then, and Eren stopped as well, making sure to keep a good distance between them. The stranger turned to look at Eren. He blinked, looked surprised for a moment, and then all of that was gone and replaced with an irritated expression.

“Freshman?” He had a deep voice with a hint of exasperation. It was dark, but the university’s street lamp was enough for Eren to see that he didn’t like the look the stranger was giving him.

“Look, I know I’ve gotten myself in a tight spot,” Eren said. “That doesn’t mean I’m a stupid freshman.”

“You’re older?” The stranger said incredulously, and implied annoyed ‘ _Great’_  at the end of his sentence. “Didn’t you learn shit from the years you were here?”

“I’m a transfer student.”

“Bullshit.”

“I’m kidding. I’m actually a freshman.”

“Yeah, I know.” The stranger rolled his eyes.

There was a moment of silence. Eren shivered as another gust of wind swept by. The stranger looked conflicted for a moment, and then he sighed. “Come on. Let’s get you some clothes.”

The stranger started walking back to Alderman Hall, and Eren rushed after him, resisting the urge to cheer. As the man fumbled with the keys, Eren noticed, under the bright building light, that the guy barely reached Eren’s chin and was rather young, maybe older than Eren by two, three years tops. Eren was busy admiring his rather not-bad-looking face when the guy got the door open and headed in without Eren. Eren barely caught the door before it closed.

The guy walked with short but quick steps, fast enough that Eren, even with his longer legs, had to jog. The building was dead quiet saved for the echo of the stranger’s shoes, and Eren wondered if it was appropriate to start small talk.

“You work late.” Eren voiced out the only observation that he had about this man.

“Thanks to you shitty freshmen and your thousand emails about what’s in the course even though I’ve put up the syllabus,” the man said. So this man was teaching a freshman course. He was either a professor or a grad student, and since he looked too young to be a professor, he was probably a grad student.

Eren quickly filed that fact in the back of his mind.  

The conversation ended there, and Eren fumbled for another starter as the man opened the door to the stairwell. “I thought they installed keycard access for all the buildings.”

“No, they did not,” the man said. “What they did do was attempted to put in keycard access, took away almost everyone’s keys, and then found out that keycard access to this building didn’t fucking work.”

“So you’re one of the lucky ones,” Eren said.

“I’m one of the smarter ones who knew how efficient the guy putting in the keycard access was and kept my keys.”

“So—” Eren began, panting lightly because the man moved so fast up four flights of stairs already and he was a having a difficult time catching up. “Why didn’t we use the elevators?”

“It was on the eighth floor. I didn’t want to wait.”

But waiting took literally only a minute.  

“Right,” Eren panted, feeling incredibly relieved when they got off the fifth floor. They took a sharp left after the elevators and walked down a brightly lit hallway. Research posters and bulletin boards covered with so many flyers that Eren could barely tell that there was a board at all hang along the walls. They took another left at a world map with a lot of neon colored tags and stopped at the first door—541.

The man took of his hood and combed down his messy black hair with one of his hand before opening the door with a different key. A flick at the light switch by the door, and Eren was met with a spacious office with a large ten people table to the left of the room facing a large projector screen. In the left corner of the room was a wooden desk that curved around one of the windows.

Eren was busy admiring the bookcases lining the walls with books and various volumes of a series when the man headed straight to the set of tall metallic drawers by his desk, where a nice looking suit was hung from the handle of the top drawer.    

“Umm, I’m Eren,” Eren said, belatedly realized that they have not introduced themselves.

“Levi,” Levi answered as he took the suit off the drawer handle and handed it to Eren. Eren might have imagined it, but his fingers lingered against Eren longer than it should, and that strange look that he first gave Eren was back. “I only have this from an interview this morning.”

“You don’t usually keep extra clothes around?” Eren asked.

Levi narrowed his eyes.

“I was kidding,” Eren said. He ran his finger over the green silk tie with navy pinstripes. “Are you sure I can borrow this?”

“Take it to the dry cleaners after and return it to me,” Levi said, but Eren was half listening because at this close proximity, he was starting to notice that Levi had very nice cheekbones and long eye lashes. His cheeks were a bit pink, probably from rushing up several flights of stairs.

Levi was shorter than Eren, but he looked like he packed a lot more muscles than Eren had originally thought. And…he was definitely Eren’s type. Eren rather liked the coat that Levi had on, a slim fitting navy one with neckline that curved to a hoodie in the back. A collared shirt beneath a sweater vest peeked out from the open neckline. 

Levi had a very nice neck, by the way.

“What are you staring at?” Levi asked, and Eren was startled from his thoughts.

“Nothing. Just—” Eren looked around the office. “Do you have anyone right now?”

“What?” Levi looked completely thrown off by Eren’s question, and Eren couldn’t blame him because Eren was thrown off by his own question. “I have about three now, but with the new semester I should have new prospective.”

Perhaps Eren was still feeling the buzz from the beer he forced down with Jean and Sasha earlier because he was hearing really weird things from Levi. “So…do all three of those people know about this?”

Levi looked at Eren like Eren was the one with the loose screw in his head. “Yes, of course they do.”

Eren had heard that college would be a place with a lot of interesting people, but he didn’t expect to meet someone with yes-I-am-fucking-three-people-at-the-same-time-and-I’m-not-afraid-to-admit-it interesting. “So they’re like—” Eren paused for a moment in his hazy mind, finding it difficult to think. “And you’re—they’re—you’re not looking for a commitment?”

Levi looked at Eren with a considerate look; the flush from his cheeks still hadn’t disappeared. He ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe I had a bit too much beer after group meeting because I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Eren followed his gaze to the recycling bin that definitely had way too many empty beer cans than a person should drink in one evening.

“I mean—you’re having three people at the same time.”

“Yeah,” Levi said. “Some of the faculty has about 10 or more.”

There was definitely something that Eren was missing from the conversation, and he wasn’t sure what it was. But although Levi was weird, he was completely 100% Eren’s type, and maybe Eren was still too drunk because the words stumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. “So if I ask you out, it wouldn’t be exclusive?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Levi frowned.

“What am I talking about,” Eren mumbled to himself. “Of course it won’t be.  You’re doing three people at the same time.”

Levi’s frowned deepened. Then, his frown slowly relaxed into a deadpan expression once he realized what Eren was trying to say. “I’m not fucking three people at the same time. I meant that I have three graduate students working for me right now.” He sounded amused.

“Oh,” Eren said. It took him a while to get his head around that. “Oh, you mean—so you’re not—”

“No.”

“Oh.”

A moment of silence passed between them. Then, “So, if I ask you to dinner—”

“You’re ten years too young for that,” Levi said flatly.

All the pieces connected together in Eren’s head, and he realized that Levi had to be a professor. But still…

“Coffee then.”

“Still ten years too young.”

“What class do you teach?”

“Why don’t you put some clothes on?”

“Oh.” Eren completely forgot that he was still naked, and the fact that the room was nicely heated didn’t help either. He could think fine, but his head was still a bit hazy as he gently put on the white collared shirt first, the fabric felt smooth and cool against his skin. Eren could feel Levi’s eyes on him, and he made a show of slowly buttoning the shirt, but Eren had a feeling that there was something else in Levi’s gaze, the same thing that was in his surprised expression when he first saw Eren.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked when Eren began fumbling with the tie.

“I’m trying to get the tie,” Eren said, but he didn’t know how to deal with a tie. When he went to his cousin’s wedding, his dad helped him with the tie.

“Why do you need a tie?”

“Because I’m putting on a suit?” Eren said hesitantly. Then, realizing that it was probably more important that he put on pants, he rubbed his face with his hands. “Sorry, my head is not screwed on straight right now.”

“I noticed.” Levi walked toward Eren, tugging the tie from his hand and began to swiftly do a knot. “How many beers have you had?”

“I didn’t—” Eren began, but decided against it since Levi would probably knew that he was full of shit. “You’re not going to report me, right?”  

“I don’t care as long as you don’t get yourself in a lot of trouble.” Up close, Levi smelled like clean soap.  _Cool cucumber_ , Eren thought. It was a nice scent.

“I had about two or three beers,” Eren said, not really remembering. “It’s my first time drinking.”

“Right.” Levi’s fingers brushed against Eren’s neck as he pulled up the knot and fixed it in place. Hopefully the touch was intentional, but it probably wasn’t.

“Have I met you before?” Eren asked.

Levi’s eyes jumped up to his face, shocked, before darting away, way too quick for it to be a  _“no.”_  

But Levi answered. “No, we haven’t.”

“You recognized me.” At Eren’s words, Levi’s eyes darted up to his face again. He fixed the tie until he was properly in place before pulling away and looking off to the side.

“Where have we met?” Eren asked, not wanting to drop this topic just yet. Eren didn’t recognize Levi, but for some reason he had the feeling that Levi knew him.

“No,” Levi said firmly. He looked a little uncomfortable as he voiced his next words. “You just reminded me of someone I knew.”

“Oh,” Eren said. “Was the memory of that person so bad that you don’t want to go for dinner with me?”

“You said coffee.” Levi turned away and walked to his desk, probably to get some space away from Eren, but Eren unconsciously followed him. He didn’t know why he wanted to, but he had a feeling that Levi was someone that he wanted to follow.

That sounded much more stacker-ish than it should be.

“I said dinner first.” Eren shrugged.

“Well, Eren Yeager. You’re going to put some pants on, I’m going to give you some money for the bus fare, and you’re going to go home.” Levi pulled out his wallet and took out a five.

“You still haven’t said anything about dinner.” Eren took the bill from Levi and tucked it in the pants pocket. “Thanks.”

“My answer is no,” Levi said, sitting down in his desk chair and crossed his legs. “Now go home or you won’t be able to get up for class tomorrow.” He began pulling out a file from a stack on his desk and opened it.

“Weren’t you gonna go home?” Eren asked.

“I changed my mind.” Levi unlocked the drawer and took out a case with his glasses inside. “I have a lot of work to do.”

Eren decided that he rather liked the glasses look on Levi. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t like Levi without glasses; it was just that Levi with glasses was very _very_  nice to the eyes.

“Put on pants, holy shit,” Levi mumbled without looking at Eren. “You can’t walk around with that thing dangling about.”

“Oh, sorry.” Eren looked down at his very much pants-less situation. He better fixed that. He glanced at Levi, who was decisively refusing to look at him and was staring that the same line on that paper for the past five minutes. “Hey, can I ask you for one last favor?” He placed the pants on the corner of Levi’s desk, wondering if he really should do this.

“No.”

“Come on. I’m really sorry to bother you, but just…I promise this will be the last thing, and I will be out of your way,” Eren pleaded. He knew that he was probably tipsy and should not make important life decisions while not sober past 12 AM, but something within him was telling him that he had to do this.

Levi looked at him then, and there was definitely a moment where he glanced southward of Eren’s body, and Eren was glad that he didn’t put on pants yet. Levi disappointingly returned his gaze to Eren’s face though. “So you’ll be out of my hair?”

“Yep.” Sort of.

Levi looked conflicted. “Forever?”

“Yeah,” Eren said while crossing his fingers behind his back.

Eren didn’t know how to describe the expression on Levi’s face. It wasn’t sadness or regret, but it was something close. Disappointment maybe. It was only there for a second before Levi wiped it away with a scowl.

“Alright.” Levi rose to his feet. “This better be quick.”

“Close your eyes,” Eren said.

“What?”

“Come on, it’s nothing weird,” Eren coaxed. “It’s just something quick and simple, and I will leave you alone from now on.”

Eren kept his fingers crossed behind his back.

Levi sighed before complying with Eren’s request and closing his eyes.   

Eren slowly approached Levi, his eyes tracing every detail of Levi’s face, from his deep set eyes, now closed, to his sharp jaw line. The skin under Levi’s eyes was a bit darker, as if Levi hadn’t slept for a while, and Eren’s fingers slowly curled around the temples on either side of Levi’s glasses. Levi jumped a little at Eren’s touch, and Eren softly whispered, “It’s okay. I’m only going to take your glasses off.”

“For what?” Levi tried to sound irritated but ended up sounding more curious than anything.

Eren slowly pulled the glasses from Levi’s face, then folded them and placed them on the desk. Eren didn’t notice this before, but Levi had a tiny mole near his left ear. It was probably covered by the glasses.

Eren didn’t quite understand why, but he wanted to see Levi better without glasses. Levi seemed more familiar to him without them.

Perhaps because Levi was completely his type and this was the last opportunity that Eren could be this close to him, perhaps Eren just wanted to see Levi’s reaction, or perhaps he was just tipsy, but Eren placed a hand under Levi’s chin, his finger tracing that sharp jaw, before he leaned in to brush his lips against Levi.

Eren could feel Levi’s body going rigid.

Eren knew that he crossed a line, and he pulled away, ready to leave the room, pants be damned, but then Levi grabbed him by the tie and yanked him in, fitting their mouths together. Eren’s mouth was gaping open in shock, and Levi took this opportunity to slip his tongue in. Eren moaned against Levi’s lips, pulling Levi in and sliding his hands over Levi’s back. Levi kissed Eren desperately like he had been waiting for this since forever, kissed Eren with an ease of someone who had known and loved Eren for a long time, and that feeling in Eren’s guts became stronger. Levi knew him.

Levi pulled away slowly, reluctantly, and it was only when Eren opened his eyes that he realized he had closed them in the first place. Eren looked into Levi’s eyes then, and there was something there that made his heart pounded painfully in his chest.   

“You better leave,” Levi whispered, not meeting Eren’s eyes.

“Y-yeah,” Eren said weakly, even though he had lost all feeling in his legs and would probably fall if he tried to walk. “Umm, I’ll just—” He gestured awkwardly to the pants slung over the corner of the desk and quickly grabbed them to put on.

Levi got back to his chair.

After carefully tucking the shirt into his pants, Eren hovered awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He didn’t know why he did what he did, but at the time, he just felt the strong urge to do it. Levi was very quiet, and Eren wished that he knew what Levi was thinking.

“Hey, I just—” Eren began, but he didn’t know what to say. “I know you’re pretending that you don’t know me—”

“I’m not,” Levi said firmly.

“Okay, so you’re not,” said Eren. “I know this sounds crazy, but I have a feeling that I should get closer to you.”

Levi’s eyes didn’t meet his, and he didn’t say anything either, so Eren took this as a sign to continue. “I’m really sorry that I don’t remember you, and it’s hurting you.”

“It’s not hurting me,” Levi scowled.

“Alright, so it doesn’t,” Eren said, easily accepting Levi’s words even though he didn’t feel any truth from them. “Though, I would like to start over with you and get to know you.”

“We’re not starting over because there was nothing there before,” Levi sighed. He sounded exhausted.

“Then we’ll start something new.”

Levi didn’t say anything at first, and Eren waited for his verdict. “I need some time,” Levi said at last. “You just barreled into my life again, and I need to think about this.”

“Okay.” Eren nodded, taking note of Levi’s “again.” So Levi did know him from before.

Levi was staring at Eren again with an old fondness. He looked like he was thinking about smiling, but chose not to. “You should head back. You have class tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’d better go,” Eren said. “Wait, how will I get your answer?”

“Bring that suit back clean after three weeks and I will give you one,” Levi said. “You know where my office is.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Then Eren blurted out. “I hope it’s a yes.”

Levi wasn’t smiling, but there was laughter in his eyes. “Shut up and go home before you sleep through your classes tomorrow.”

 

***

 

Armin gave Eren a good scolding when he got back because Eren was gone and he didn’t answer any of Armin’s calls. Eren felt bad because usually it was Mikasa that went into panic mode, and Armin was the calm one, but to make Armin this worried—Eren knew that he had been very very stupid.

“Eren Yeager, please don’t pull a stunt like this again,” Armin sighed tiredly. Then, noticing Eren’s clothing at last, he said, “Where did you get clothes anyway?”

Suddenly, something jolted in Eren’s mind, and Eren’s face split into a wide grin.

“You’re looking really creepy right now,” Armin said slowly. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Eren shook his head. “I just realized something, that’s all.”

“Realized what?”

“I never told him my last name,” Eren said, remembering that Levi had addressed him by full name once. “He knows me. We knew each other before.” It was a selfish thought, but Eren wondered if Levi had been thinking about him all this time.

“You’re not making any sense.” Armin rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Never mind, let’s talk about this in the morning. I’m tired.”

“Yeah,” Eren said, suddenly not feeling tired anymore because he knew that he was going to see Levi again. It was an arrogant thought, but Eren had a feeling that Levi would say yes.

 

 

 


End file.
